Gossip Boy
by Etince
Summary: Si on s'imaginait Blair être la petite fille asociale au fond de la classe dès le début ? Si on s'imaginait Serena sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre que ceux avec qui elle est déjà sortie ? Si on inventait un Dan multimilliardaire orgueilleux et un Chuck atteint d'une maladie incurable ? Gossip Girl revient mais changée.


Chapitre 1 :

Respire, respire ! ... Tu y es presque !

\- Et le numéro 17 gagne !

La voix du commentateur a tellement tonné dans le micro que j'ai entendu la phrase même en étant encore dans les profondeurs de la piscine olympique. Je ressors ma tête de l'eau, harassée, extenuée mais acclamée par la foule venue m'encourager. Je sens une serviette que l'on dépose sur mes épaules tremblantes pendant que je monte sur le podium, à la première place, et que je brandis le trophée et la médaille en or qu'on vient de m'offrir.

\- A la première place, la jeune Milona Ibranova de seize ans ! Un résultat é-pous-tou-flant par le numéro 17 !

Je ferme les yeux en sentant encore les dernières gouttes d'eau couler sur mon corps.

\- Wouah ! Elle est réussie, cette photo ! me dit ma petite sœur Marina, âgée de douze ans, en train de feuilleter le magazine dont le numéro, le 17 comme par hasard, est spécialement dédié à la " légendaire " Milona Ibranova, précoce championne de natation, c'est-à-dire MOI.

Je me penche sur ladite photo et y aperçois une ado avec des cernes sous les yeux, brandissant un trophée et une médaille qui étincellent. Moi je suis morne, et souris à peine. En réalité, je me trouve banale.

\- Mouais... Ca passe...

\- Au fait,... commence ma sœur.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais, le grand blond de ta classe,...

\- Maxime ?

\- Oui...

\- Eh bien ?

\- Eh bien il m'a dit que j'étais belle.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors on va peut-être sortir ensemble.

Elle guette ma réaction avec ses petits yeux verts méchants.

Maxime est mon petit ami depuis presque deux mois... Et Marina le sait.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Marina... Ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu tes premières règles que c'est bon, fiesta ! Maxime est MON petit ami pour l'instant? Et je ne pense pas que cela lui plairait de sortit avec quelqu'un qui fait encore pipi au lit.

Elle a des yeux horrifiés.

\- Tu n'oserais pas...

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ca serait marrant de voir sa réaction... non ?

Son visage bouillonne. Puis, comme une grosse gamine qu'elle est, elle éclate en pleurs et s'enfuit dans sa chambre tapissée de violet et d'images de Violetta.

\- C'est ça, vas rejoindre tes images pailletées et tes peluches en forme de cœur. Et laisse Maxime tranquille, au fait !

Comme par miracle, mon téléphone retentit et c'est, bien sûr, mon petit ami qui m'appelle. J'ai toujours pensé, comme toutes les filles qui sont sérieusement amoureuses, qu'on est liés par quelconque manière. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il lisait dans mes pensées.

\- Allô ?

\- Coucou, toi.

Et comme à chaque fois, sa voix me fait frissonner. Du moins, au début de nos conversations, ce qui a pour résultat de m'émouvoir, mais Maxime ne le remarque pas ou, du moins, n'en laisse rien paraître.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? me demande t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que je sais ce soir ?

C'est une bonne question. J'ai toujours quelque chose à faire...

J'ouvre mon agenda pour vérifier.

\- Attends, ne quitte pas.

\- Je ne pourrais pas quitter une si jolie fille.

Il pourrait pas, je sais pas, se taire un peu ? Je sens mon visage s'enflammer et j'ai malencontreusement perdu ma page à cause de ma main tremblante.

Encore une fois, comme par miracle, il se tait et ne fait plus aucun bruit.

Je retrouve enfin ma page à la date d'aujourd'hui.

\- Rien de prévu.

\- Ca te plairait d'aller au resto ?

\- Celui que tu voudras.

J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il rajoute des cœurs à la fin de ses phrases.

La dernière fois, c'est moi qui ai choisi... dis-je.

\- Si je sais encore calculer, alors cette fois sera la deuxième.

\- Maxime !

\- Quoi ?

Je soupire en souriant.

\- T'es super gentil avec moi, mais, malheureusement, un couple est formé de deux personnes.

Il éclate de rire. Ce rire franc et communicatif que j'adore, TOUJOURS suivi d'une phrase ironique.

\- Ah bon ? ... J'ai entendu à la radio il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça qu'une femme s'est mariée avec son aspirateur.

\- Oui, mais moi, je te trouve plus sexy qu'un aspirateur.

Un rire avec plein, plein de cœurs de toutes les couleurs. Maxime est un bon, même très bon comédien, mais c'est la première fois que je suis sûre de ne pas douter - c'est le bon.

\- J'espère bien !

Je mets deux secondes avant de comprendre qu'il ne " répondait " pas à mes pensées, mais au fait que je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais plus qu'un aspirateur.

\- Maxime, j'ai envie de toi.

\- On ne va quand même pas le faire dans un resto, si ?

La phrase accompagnée, bien sûr, d'un petit rire avec un cœur.

\- Ah non, mais je voulais juste te voir pour un câlin, moi.

Un gros blanc.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

Je passe pour une tapette et lui pour un gros pervers, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas !

Heureusement, il sauve les meubles en éclatant de rire ( Dieu qu'il est parfait ! - je parle de son rire et de lui-même ).

\- Tu es trooop mignonne, décidément !

Plein de cœurs transpercés par une flèche.

Là, j'ai juste besoin d'un grand bac d'eau glacée de Sibérie pour me le renverser sur la tête.

J'essaye de changer de sujet de conversation.

\- Apparemment, tu as dit à ma sœur qu'elle était belle.

Je sais qu'à ce moment, j'ai juste l'air de la petite amie typique jalouse, mais c'est la seule phrase qui me vient en tête à ce moment-là.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Les russes sont réputés pour être des perfections, même les petites filles de douze ans comme ta sœur.

Et c'est lui qui parle !

\- Oui, mais je vais finir par être jalouse si tu le dis à toutes les femmes de ma famille !

Rire. Cœurs.

\- Mais nooon ! Ce soir, tu ne vas pas le regretter, tu verras !

\- Tu vas me faire une surprise ?

Réponse bête pour une question bête :

\- Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise, alors.

Ok, je prends ça pour un oui.

Soudain, j'ai envie de mettre une robe et des talons hauts, ce qui ne m'est jamais, grand Dieu, jamais arrivé !

Le dicton dit donc la vérité : " Un homme doit savoir métamorphoser une femme, et inversement. "

\- Tu as raison, lui dis-je.

... comme toujours !

On raccroche.

**Je poste la suite si je reçois au moins un review ! ;) **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Etince**


End file.
